Dame de Coeur, à vous l'honneur
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Astoria Greengrass était une Princesse, destinée à devenir Reine et à embrasser le bonheur. Elle échangea son titre de Princesse contre celui de Lady Malefoy. Un mariage qui sonnait comme un sacrifice.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** ***passe la tête* Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose. J'ai plein de projet et rien qui avance, ça me déprime ! En ce moment, je recorrige les anciens textes, et c'est fou ce que je trouve comme fautes, j'ai honte !**

 **Bref, je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce texte mais, il est écrit alors, je vous le poste ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

Lorsque la population sorcière avait lu que Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass allaient se marier, les langues de vipères s'en étaient données à cœur joie. Le salopard de Mangemort qui épouse la douce et gracieuse princesse. Car c'était ce qu'elle était, une princesse, destinée à une unique chose, devenir Reine et embrasser le bonheur.

Là où sa sœur ainée, Daphnée, était décrite comme vicieuse et manipulatrice, on disait d'Astoria qu'elle n'était qu'apaisement et tendresse.

Mais le plus terrible, c'est que cela était vrai. Son visage pâle semblait s'éclairer lorsqu'elle souriait. Ses yeux bleus étaient empreints d'une compassion et d'une gentillesse non feinte. Elle était prompte à chercher le bon partout, chez les saints comme chez les malfrats.

C'était sa grande intelligence qui avait fait que le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Serdaigle, mais sinon, Astoria Greengrass aurait été une Poufsouffle.

Greengrass, un nom difficile à porter. Fille d'un tortionnaire qui était l'un des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, orpheline de mère, sœur d'une garce affichée, rien dans sa famille ne poussait au pardon et à la rédemption. C'était uniquement la personnalité et la beauté de la dernière-née qui permettait à la famille de jouir d'une certaine popularité.

Alors, quand son père lui avait parlé de ce mariage arrangé, elle aurait pu dire non, quitter ce manoir et la communauté sorcière l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts, comme l'on reçoit la fille d'un lointain cousin, mais qui appartient à notre famille.

Beaucoup disait « Sa bonté la perdra ».

Avant d'accepter le contrat, elle avait voulu rencontrer son futur époux. On dira de cette rencontre, que Drago Malefoy était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. On dira aussi que, derrière son masque de descendant d'une grande lignée, il était terrifié. Ce mariage, c'était le dernier moyen de racheter son nom devant le monde sorcier. La fortune des Greengrass, c'était assurer à sa mère un avenir loin de la misère et de la haine du monde. La personnalité d'Astoria, c'était permettre à son père un meilleur traitement à Azkaban. De cette rencontre découlait l'avenir de la famille Malefoy tout entière.

On dira aussi qu'Astoria réussit à voir derrière le masque, et que c'est ce qu'elle vit alors, qui la poussa à accepter.

Ainsi, un jour, la Gazette du Sorcier titra :

« Le renégat Drago Malefoy épouse la princesse Astoria Greengrass. »

C'est à ce moment-là que commença la grande campagne pour améliorer la réputation d'un nom de famille aussi haï que honni. Le nouveau couple fût de tous les évènements caritatifs, que ce soit pour les orphelinats, ou pour une meilleure intégration des loups garous.

Et plus Drago Malefoy s'humanisait, plus Astoria Greengrass semblait se parfaire d'un masque fait de bienséance et de faux-semblants.

A chaque apparition, le dernier des Malefoy impressionné par sa générosité alors que sa compagne semblait délaisser les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur tantôt.

Bien sûr, tout le monde se doutait que l'humanisme du Serpentard n'était qu'une façade, pour faire oublier ses anciens travers. Lorsqu'on le rencontrait hors de ces dîners caritatifs, il redevenait cet homme froid, quoique jamais impoli, à la langue plus tranchante que du verre si un détracteur osait lui faire des reproches. Et tout le monde espéra que le masque de la Serdaigle était, lui aussi, feint. Mais il sembla que non. Astoria Greengrass apprenait ce que toute Lady Malefoy devait savoir. De par sa condition d'héritière d'un grand nom, les règles de bienséances de la haute société sorcière lui avaient déjà été inculquées. Mais la famille Malefoy était exigeante, envers les autres et envers elle-même. Être comme les autres ne suffisait pas, ils se devaient d'être mieux. Tel fût le difficile apprentissage imposait à la Serdaigle, l'obligeant à renier sa personnalité pour pouvoir mieux incarner un personnage.

Le grand jour finit par arriver. Un mariage très attendu, auquel seuls les grands noms de la communauté avaient été conviés, le Manoir avait été décoré avec beaucoup de goût, le marié était exceptionnellement beau dans sa robe de sorcier grise et la mariée était magnifique dans sa robe blanche.

Les mauvaises langues assurèrent que les larmes que versa la nouvelle Lady Malefoy étaient dues à la tristesse, face à la vie qui l'attendait. Mais rien ne permit jamais d'étayer cette théorie.

Le couple Malefoy devint un couple comme tant d'autres, malgré le fait que leur vie soit scrutée avec attention. Il devint avocat, gagna un ou deux procès médiatiques. Elle œuvra beaucoup pour les orphelinats et divers associations. La voir continuer à s'occuper des autres rassura beaucoup la population sorcière, qui cessa d'en vouloir au Malefoy d'avoir changé la gentille et douce Greengrass. Qu'il était étonnant de voir autant de gens prendre à cœur le destin d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Un jour, il fût annoncé que la famille Malefoy allait s'agrandir. Le hasard voulut que les Potter et les Weasley soient dans le même cas. Beaucoup spéculèrent sur l'éventuelle animosité ou amitié qui pourrait se créer.

Astoria Malefoy apparut souriante et les gens s'accordèrent à dire que la grossesse lui allait bien. Quelques mois plus tard, elle accoucha d'un petit Scorpius, les cheveux et le nez des Malefoy. Le futur montrera qu'il avait, en contrepartie, le sourire des Greengrass.

Le temps passa. La population sorcière continua à garder un œil sur cette enfant chérie. Ils regardèrent avec la même tendresse, le fils Malefoy grandir. Ceux qui avaient parié sur une amitié entre les Malefoy/Potter/Weasley gagnèrent leur pari. Aucun ne vit venir l'histoire d'amour entre Scorpius et Rose mais ils devinrent le nouveau couple fétiche. Ils grandirent, se marièrent, eurent des enfants.

De leur côté, Drago et Astoria Malefoy vieillirent. Le Lord finit par prendre sa retraite. Elle, organisa moins de dîners et un jour, annonça que ce serait sa bru, qui, en parallèle de son métier de procureur au Magenmagot, s'occuperait des orphelinats et divers associations. Peu à peu, ils se retirèrent de la vie médiatique.

Quelques années plus tard, Drago Malefoy tomba malade. Il fût obligé de garder le lit, mais la conclusion des médecins fût sans appel : il allait mourir. La nouvelle se propagea rapidement. Il fût organisé des séances, où des gens vinrent faire leurs adieux à leur ami ou associé. Pendant que dehors, certains buvaient à la santé de cette faux qui emportait enfin cette crapule de Malefoy.

Son épouse resta à ses côtés tout du long. Etait-ce la peur de la mort, ou le besoin de dire toutes les choses qu'il s'était forcé à taire ? Il n'empêche que les deux époux, pour la première fois, parlèrent, sans tabou. Pendant des jours et des jours, ils discutèrent de leur vie, de leurs regrets et de leurs fiertés. Ils ne furent jamais aussi proches que sur le lit de mort du Serpentard. Il ne l'avait pas avoué à son épouse, mais il sentait la fin arriver. Il savait qu'au coucher du soleil, il fermerait les yeux, pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Alors, quand Astoria vint ce soir-là, l'embrasser avant de rejoindre sa chambre, il lui demanda quelques minutes d'attention. Comme si elle sentait que ce moment était important, elle grava chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Les rideaux tirés, cachant la lumière de la lune, les bougies qui éclairaient le visage maladif de son époux, et sa voix. L'âge avait rendu son timbre plus grave et la maladie en avait atténué la vivacité.

Pour tout le monde, Astoria avait pu voir à travers l'impassibilité de son époux dès leur première rencontre. C'était faux. Il lui avait fallu des années pour analyser chaque trait de son visage et comprendre tout ce qu'il lui cachait. En de rares occasions, il avait volontairement retiré son masque. Mais c'est à ce moment-ci qu'elle vit clairement tous les sentiments qui composaient l'âme de son mari. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher, et c'est comme s'il ne le souhaitait plus non plus. Le voyant prendre difficilement une respiration, elle se promit de ne pas le couper.

\- **Astoria. Je vous ai vu grandir de loin. Ami de Daphné, vous n'étiez que la petite sœur. Tout le monde vous aimait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La tendresse est une faiblesse, la compassion, une faute. J'ai grandi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réapparu et vous avez disparu de mes pensées. Lorsque, après la Guerre, Mère m'a annoncé notre mariage, j'ai repensé à cette enfant. J'ai vu la communauté sorcière vous encenser et je n'ai pas compris. Vous étiez fille de Mangemort, vous apparteniez à cette caste qu'ils adoraient haïr. Alors, comment aviez-vous fait pour obtenir leurs faveurs ? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à Serpentard, vous qui sembliez savoir comment manipuler les foules ?**

Il toussa et cela sembla lui arracher littéralement les poumons. Et comme à chaque fois, elle eut mal pour lui.

 **\- Ils vous appelaient la Princesse, celle destinée à devenir Reine et à embrasser le bonheur. Je pourrais vous faire croire que j'ai compris cette phrase dès que j'ai croisé votre regard. Ce serait faux. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été persuadé que vous n'étiez qu'une excellente actrice. Que j'avais tout à apprendre de vous. Mais les années ont passé, et j'ai fini par comprendre que votre jeu était superbe, et que ce n'était dû qu'à une unique chose : ce n'était pas de la comédie. Vous vous souciiez vraiment des autres. Les orphelinats, les associations n'étaient pas une façade mais la concrétisation d'un réel souci. Je vous ai vu prendre soin des autres sans jamais que vous ne vous plaigniez. Je vous ai vu prendre soin de notre fils avec tant d'amour que je l'ai presque jalousé d'avoir une mère aussi attentionnée.**

 **Je me rends compte, avec des années de retard, qu'en effet, vous étiez faites pour être une Reine. Que je ne vous ai pas fait de cadeau en vous offrant le nom des Malefoy. Que je n'ai jamais été aussi chanceux que le jour où vous êtes rentrée dans ma vie, où vous avez commencé à vous préoccuper de moi, comme si vous m'aimiez réellement et non pas parce que notre éducation nous a appris qu'une épouse prenait soin de son mari. Vous ne saurez jamais quelle joie j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison, prenait soin de moi, s'inquiétait pour moi.**

 **Vous étiez faite pour embrasser le bonheur, et je viens de m'apercevoir que je vous en ai empêché. En vous mariant à moi, vous avez renoncé à un mariage d'amour, avec un homme qui aurait fait autant pour vous que vous auriez fait pour lui. Je vous ai volé un avenir radieux, je vous ai forcé à embrasser mon futur, fait de manipulation et de non-dit, vous qui méritiez amour et franchise.**

 **J'aimerai vous dire que si je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt, je vous aurais laissé partir. Mais ce n'est pas à vous, ma chère, que je vais apprendre que je suis un homme égoïste. Vous avoir à mes côtés a été une chance et un plaisir. Je vais mourir et je vous laisse la douloureuse tâche de vivre avec mon fantôme. Vous ne serez plus jamais cette jeune et radieuse Astoria Greengrass. A partir de demain, vous serez la veuve Malefoy. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela. Mais avant de mourir, j'aimerais vous dire une dernière chose. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir aimé comme vous le méritiez.**

Astoria ne fit rien pour cacher son sanglot. C'était une pensée qu'elle avait déjà eu, pendant ses nuits d'insomnie, mais elle avait refusé d'y prêter plus d'attention, sachant qu'elle pourrait faire voler en éclat toute sa vie. Mais entendre son époux reconnaître son sacrifice, c'était tellement apaisant. Alors, elle laissa sa spontanéité s'exprimer, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis ses quatre ans, elle se pencha vers son mari et l'embrassa, avec force et tendresse. Et contre ses lèvres pressées, elle lui murmura, avec ferveur :

\- **Je vous aime.**

Elle lui sourit, appréciant le visage de son époux, qui sembla soudainement s'éclairer. Elle le vit lutter, pour ne pas s'endormir, alors elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement, avant de passer une paume chaude contre son front. Il se laissa finalement porter par le sommeil. Elle se releva, souffla les bougies et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un arrêt sur son pas. Elle se retourna et murmura, avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre :

\- **Je suis désolée.**

Car elle l'était. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait destinés à son mari, étaient un mensonge. Il s'était endormi avec sa voix dans les oreilles. Et cette voix proférée une fabulation. Mais était-elle coupable d'avoir voulu rassurer un homme sur son lit de mort ? Lui devait-elle la vérité ? Aurait-elle dû lui dire que certains soirs, elle lui en avait voulu de lui avoir volé son avenir radieux ? Le haïssait-elle assez pour le tourmenter jusque dans la mort ?

Ce soir-là, Astoria Malefoy se coucha, dans ce lit trop grand pour son corps devenu frêle. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se laissa à rêver. Les yeux fermés, elle se conta un monde dans lequel elle était tombée amoureuse. Un endroit où elle avait aimé et où elle avait été aimée avec tant de force que son cœur lui faisait presque mal.

Elle imagina une vie où elle avait été heureuse, loin des faux-semblants et des manipulations.

Un endroit où elle était Reine et où elle avait embrassé le bonheur.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous continuez d'en poster des mois après la publication et ça me fait chaud au cœur quand la motivation se fait rare !**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que certaines fictions vont être légèrement retouchées (comme** _ **Je sais pourquoi je vais mourir**_ **) et je réfléchis à écrire une suite à** _ **Ton père, ce héros**_ **.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
